Zanki Zero Let's Play! Can Tesa Survive the Ruins?!
For the Japanese alternative of this video, see 【クリプト・オブ・ネクロダンサー】リズムでたおせ！念願のゲーム実況！【あせとん】 ---- I'm back from my epic overseas journey (GDC 2019)! It's time to play some games. This one will be a piece of cake. I am an internet idol, after all! '' ''...by the way, I haven't even shown you my true power yet, so no judging!!! Next time, I want to do a Q&A video! Please ask me your questions! I'll answer anything! ''-A-set'' "Zanki Zero Let's Play! Can Tesa Survive the Ruins?!" is one of the videos released for the Lemniscate channels, specifically the English YouTube channel. It's considered the 7th A-set video in the series, and the 13th video overall. The Japanese channel has an alternate version of this video, titled 【クリプト・オブ・ネクロダンサー】リズムでたおせ！念願のゲーム実況！【あせとん】. Summary The video starts with A-set doing her usual normal intro, as she reminds her audience that she went to the Game Developers Conference in San Francisco and has just returned. She reminisces on her experiences, thinking about oversea travel, all the video games she had the chance to play at the convention, the vast number of people present, and her producer Kotaro Uchikoshi escorting her around the building like a gentleman (which makes her believe that, in a parallel world, he could even be her husband). From here, A-set brings up the topic of Reincarnation, where she talks about a human soul being reborn many times over with each death. She declares is something she believes in, or at leasts wants to believe in, as it encourages the idea that she can meet up with the people she loves after she's gone and reborn, their paths reconnecting once again. She reveals how she thinks about the topic of reincarnation, which brings her to the main event of this video, a Let's Play video on Zanki Zero: Last Beginning. A-set loads up the game for the video, the New Game+ selection available from the start, suggesting someone has beaten the game already. She loads an existing file and starts at the Ruins called "Coromo Hot Springs", with a team consisting of Rinko (who has aged considerably), Sachika, Mamoru, and Yuma. A-set makes a plan to head for the boss in the area to "kick the boss's butt." She wanders around, worried that random enemies may appear, and wondering if the special enemy Monokuma will show up. She eventually finds a valve, which she decides to twist, sending hot water into the nearby river. But as she turns around to walk away, she is immediately attacked by something coming from the water. The first hit does so much damage that it kills Rinko and Sachika in one hit, and places Mamoru and Yuma in critical condition. As A-set tries to recollect herself, another enemy attacks, wiping out her party and leading to a Game Over. Back at the base, she uses the Extend Machine to switch out the difficulty down to III (Medium). A-set returns to the Hot Springs, activates a Clione skill with Yuma, and let's her attack one of the wandering enemies in the area. A-set decides to visit another dungeon to explore, "The Belle Moi", taking a party of Zen, Minamo, Mamoru, and Yuma. After being attacked by a creepy monster twice, she takes the party a few steps back and charges her attack, unleashing it on the incoming monster. After beating it, A-set compliments the game's CG capabilities before ending her session. And with that, A-set begins giving her usual outro for her videos, with the abduction joke, the aggro comment, and her hand sign. A special message is shown on screen right afterwards, which seems to have been written on To-Witter, where A-set announces she'll be taking in questions from her fans for about a month and then make a Q&A video answering them. New Information Learned * The A-set seen in this video seems to be the real A-set and not the impostor, based on the editing style and her quotes. * This A-set seems to have just returned from GDC at San Francisco, despite making no mention of the month that has passed since the event. * Kotaro Uchikoshi escorted A-set around GDC (despite his testimony to the contrary on To-Witter weeks prior). * A-set believes that, in a parallel world, Uchikoshi may have been her husband. It's unclear what conditions would require this to happen in this other world. * A-set thinks about the topic of Reincarnation very often. * Zanki Zero: Last Beginning is a video game that exists within this universe. * A-set (or maybe whoever loaned her a copy) has already beaten Zanki Zero and unlocked New Game+. * A-set offers to answer questions by fans in a future video, "Tesa Answers Over 30 Questions at Super Speed!" Featured Characters Featured * A-set * Kotaro Uchikoshi (image) * Rinko, Sachika, Mamoru, Yuma, Zen, and Minamo (characters in Zanki Zero) Locations Featured * Tokyo, Japan ** Sagan Residence, Meguro, Meguro District * San Francisco, California, USA (mentioned) ** Game Developers Conference, Moscone Convention Center (mentioned) Video The following is the English video for this episode: Trivia * The description of this video makes direct reference to "GDC 2019" as the event that A-set went to, which confirms that the series takes place in real time with the year 2019. * The area A-set plays in Zanki Zero, "Coromo Hot Springs", is an area first encountered in STAGE 5 of the game (out of 8 STAGEs). Despite claiming to be a Let's Play video, the safe file used can only be from a save that has progressed passed the halfway point of the game. Additionally, the objective shown on the top left is not to explore any part of the Hot Springs, but instead to visit the Publishing House, a completely separate location and not the goal of STAGE 5. * In this video, A-set told her fans to ask her questions for a Q&A video. Some of the comments in this video, and to the tweet about the video, were ultimately answered in "Tesa Answers Over 30 Questions at Super Speed!" Category:Promotional Material